


sexy boy

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daisy Johnson, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Director Daisy Johnson, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, background Mack/YoYo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Coulson's Halloween costume makes Daisy uncomfortable. In a good way.





	sexy boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



They've only been dating for a few months (or “fooling around” or “hooking up” or a expression that is not as valuable as dating, a expression that won't hurt as much when whatever it is that they're doing stops happening) so Daisy it's not sure it's entirely appropriate to admit she kind of likes seeing Coulson in stockings (or Phil, she should be calling him Phil now but still, same logic as before). Hell, she is not entirely sure it's appropriate to admit it to herself. Daisy considers herself pretty vanilla in general - though it's probably the same Catholic education that makes her believe she should be a “proper” lady what also makes her attracted to the picture of Coulson in full Frank-N-Furter regalia at the Halloween party.

“You really went all out,” she teases him, hiding behind her chuckle, how she actually thinks he looks pretty hot. She's not sure he'd like that. She thinks he might, from what he knows of Coulson. But she's not sure. Maybe he's going for funny and not sexy.

“It's one of my favorite movies,” he replies. Daisy did not know that, she makes a quick mental calculation and yeah that makes sense. “Plus the Director of SHIELD implied that I didn't know how to have fun at parties.”

“The Director of SHIELD merely commented that in all the years you were her boss she never saw you mingle with your employees.”

To be fair to Coulson there hadn't been many parties back then. And it's not like he was anti-mingling. She remembers a nice game of Scrabble with him, a memory tainted by Ward’s presence in the picture.

This is not exactly a SHIELD party either, but more of Washington's efforts in good will now that they all have to live in the world of after the Sokovia Accords had been repealed and Inhumans saved Earth. All SHIELD is here yes, and some military, FBI losers, and some Inhumans (a couple of celebrity chefs among them).

Coulson gives Daisy's costume - shorts, a brown robe, sunglasses and messy hair - a look, and hands her a beer.

“Here, your attire is missing something.”

Daisy lights up. “So you _did_ watch the movie.”

“Of course.”

“I borrowed your sunglasses.”

“I know.”

It's a themed Halloween party. Movie costumes only. The way Coulson’s costume is making Daisy uncomfortable (not in an entirely unpleasant way) aside the idea is worth it just to see Elena dressed as John Travolta in Grease. 

“Mack was a bit reticent at first,” she tells them as SHIELD’s number two is busy mingling with some CIA hotshots. He is wearing a Reservoir Dogs style black suit. A bit lazy as costume but no one minds cause he looks fantastic.

“Mack can be a bit conservative,” Coulson comments.

Elena gets a dreamy expression on her face. “I like it that he is conservative,” she says. “Makes it more fun to mess with.”

Daisy and Coulson share a look as she makes her way to Mack. They’re not entirely sure anyone knows they have been seeing each other, because it’s not like they have been hiding, exactly, but she and Coulson have always been private.

“You on the other hand,” Daisy turns to Coulson, nervously teasing, dropping her gaze to his high heels. “Could use a little more _conservative_.”

She means it as a joke. An appreciative joke even - she means to sound sexy but right, when has she ever sounded sexy in the history of the world?

Coulson’s face falls a bit.

“I'm sorry,” he says. “I didn't think it would bother you.”

She widens her eyes. “No, no, it doesn't bother me. Are you kidding? You look great.”

Daisy hopes it sounds convincing- but not _too convincing_ , in case he still might think she's being a weirdo about it.

“Are you going to sing?”

“You know I don’t sing,” Coulson says.

She smiles. She knows. She’s been in the room while he is in the shower, not even there. Thinking about Coulson in the shower - which it’s a nicer image than she would have imagined - reminds her they have grown pretty intimate (apart from, ahem, _intimate_ ) and it’s still strange to admit. They had fallen into this and on top of each other (well, mainly she has fallen on top of Coulson, so far) and it has felt natural and _right_ , but in all honesty they have done so pretty carelessly. And they don’t do that. Normally. This is not normal, then. Of course it’s not, Daisy thinks, it’s her and Coulson, being _together_ , it’s not normal.

He seems to forget about her strange behavior soon and they spend a fun evening of not really mingling but hanging out with people they already normally hang out with.

Of course Daisy wishes she had said something different, something more. That she'd tell him he looked hot and it was turning her on. But she doesn't want to say the wrong thing. Funny because the thing about Coulson is that he had never made her feel scared he'd leave her if Daisy did or said something wrong. With everybody else there was always that “be careful be careful” voice ringing somewhere. Not with Coulson. Sex has changed that a bit, not because she is scared he'd walk away easily (somehow he always comes back to her, even when it's Daisy doing the leaving) but because she now has more power to hurt him.

Now they are back in the base and in his room and they are kissing sloppily, drunkenly and tasting of multiple cocktails.

“Is something wrong?” Coulson asks, sliding hot hands over her shoulders, the robe dropped on the floor.

“What? No.”

She moves her mouth over his, trying to show him how much she wants him right now.

His soft, drunky laughter breaks the kiss. “I can always tell when you get stuck up there in your head.”

“You do?”

She feels light for a moment, her footing not sure, so she sits on Coulson’s bed, pulling him with her. They kiss again, seemingly forgetting they are in the middle of a conversation, Coulson stroking her hair over and over. She likes the way his touches make her feel like his words do, good and valued and comforted. In that sense there’s really not a different between Coulson and Coulson-with-benefits.

“I'm sorry I made fun of your costume,” Daisy says, pressing her hands to his chest, feeling the leather of the vest he picked up (ideally it should be a corset but she knows Coulson wouldn’t spend that kind of money for a party). He has already wiped off his _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ make-up, which Daisy kind of regrets. He’s also taken off the long black, leather gloves, the shoes and the wig.

“You didn’t,” he assures her. Then his eyes, which are kind of blue up close, something Daisy never knew until she started sleeping with him, change for a moment. “But I wasn’t sure if I maybe had done something to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, yeah. But not in a bad way.”

“No?” Confused, hopeful.

“I actually really, really liked your costume. That was the problem.”

“Problem?”

“This is…” she tries. She’s just not wired to do this. “Sex is something I do, not talk about.”

Coulson seems to think about this, nodding along with those thoughts, she can see him struggle through the fog of drunkenness to make sense of it all.

“You look hot… is what I’m trying to say,” Daisy adds, gesturing towards his legs.

“You don’t have to say those things just because-”

“Because?”

“Because I’m twenty years older than you?” he offers, but sounding unconvinced. Daisy knows he worries about _that_ but not because he’s sexually insecure. There’s just a lot between them, their past. This is not their habitual dynamic. Maybe that’s why they make so many jokes about how he used to be her boss. She shakes her head. “We haven’t talked much about this,” Coulson says.

“No.”

She is not sure what “this” is, what he’s worrying about now.

And again, she is more into doing than talking.

“Or anything really,” he says next, pondering, with the kind of naked expression Daisy guesses he only has now because they’ve both drunk a bit.

“We’ve been a bit busy…” she gestures.

Coulson smiles. “Yeah…”

This time he starts the kiss, wet and open-mouthed and almost desperate, like she is the hottest thing ever, and soon Daisy climbs on his lap. She is still wearing shorts from her The Dude costume and the feeling of stocking under her bare thighs is exciting, and new. She has never been with anyone who wore them before - even the girls she dated, well, they wore jeans, just like her. She feels herself blushing but this time she won’t let the moment pass without speaking.

“Do you like wearing this?” Daisy asks, brushing her lips against his cheek.

“Mmm… I liked it.” His voice is low and _charged_ and gives Daisy the same baffling feeling as seeing him walk into the Halloween party in stockings and suspenders.

“Had you ever…?” she touches his knee, genuinely curious now.

“Mmm, maybe, it’s kind of a personal question,” Coulson smiles and it sounds like teasing. “But it’s you and me, I guess I can…”

He presses his thumb against Daisy’s chin, exposing her throat and dropping to kiss her neck. 

You and me, Daisy thinks.

Yeah, we’ve seen each other at pretty private times, she thinks.

They’ve seen one another cry, after all.

“I had this phase-” he starts but Daisy watches him biting his lip, like he regrets the choice of words. She draws her hands along his bare arms, letting him know she gets what he means.

“When I was a teenager,” Coulson goes on, head still dipping to press his mouth against her collarbone, and maybe to hide his face a bit.

“Not since?”

He chuckles. “Not the kind of thing SHIELD would encourage,” he jokes. 

To Daisy it sounds a bit sad.

“I’m an idiot,” she says. Coulson frowns. She pushes him by the shoulders, lying him on his back. “Here I was worried you might think there was something wrong with me because…”

“Daisy. I would never-”

“I know,” she cuts him off. Even in this new arrangement (she keeps trying to come up with more euphemisms, so she can hide how much she doesn’t want this to end, ever, more euphemisms so if anyone looks inside her head they won’t notice how needy and clingy she really is) they still can pretty much finish each other’s sentences. “I know, and I’m sorry if I haven’t made you feel the same.”

Coulson arches his body, opening his mouth. She kisses him for a while, until they come up for air, arousal mixed with alcohol, both breathless. Then she fiddles with the silver clips on the straps holding up his whole costume, she climbs down from his lap and starts rolling down his stockings.

“You shaved your legs,” she comments.

“I wanted the best effect.”

Daisy bites her bottom lip. “Well, effect… you’ve achieved that…”

His underwear is silk, very movie accurate, gorgeous to the touch, and Coulson’s breath hitches a bit when she does touch it. She likes them both like this, a bit drunk, a bit sloppy, hurrying and taking it slow at the same time, Daisy likes Phil’s soft beautiful cock, and the way her mouth moves, lazy and aiming badly, over his skin. It doesn’t get him off, but it’s not the point (which, Daisy is still figuring that one out), it just feels nice, for him, very nice and tender. And later his fingers under her colorful shorts, getting her off, her toes curling, brushing the exciting reminder of his soft legs, a flash of red lips, the ridiculous curly wig, and how ridiculously hot Phil looked in it, and how it made her feel. Sex used to be simpler than this, for her, but also a lot worse.

“You were the hottest guy in that party,” she tells him afterwards, because part of her doesn’t ever want to stop talking about these things.

Phil stretches, wearing nothing but the open leather vest. He kisses her shoulder.

“And you were the hottest _Dude_.”

Daisy snorts, happy-drunk and regular drunk, and Coulson hums a couple of lines from _Science Fiction/Double Feature_ before they both fall asleep.


End file.
